<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diplomatic Immunity by ThatOneGreyGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316813">Diplomatic Immunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreyGhost/pseuds/ThatOneGreyGhost'>ThatOneGreyGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nicknames and Nightmares [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But just a little smut, Fluff, Gay Sam, M/M, MUCH FLUFFY, Mostly Fluff, Pan T'challa, Prince Consort Sam Wilson, Sam is a good boyfiend, Smut, T'challa is secretly a huge dork, gender non-conforming T'challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreyGhost/pseuds/ThatOneGreyGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lives in America for the most part, and doesn't see his boyfriend often, so when T'challa shows up for a UN talk(and to also maybe sort things out so Sam can come live in Wakanda), Sam takes him out on a classic American date.</p><p>It's fine until some assholes make his boyfriend pull the black panther suit out.</p><p>Also, T'challa does not very much care for American gender norms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samchalla - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nicknames and Nightmares [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diplomatic Immunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is not nearly enough Samchalla so here.</p><p>Aldo, TRIGGER WARNING! Slurs are used!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-With king T'challa of Wakanda set to appear at tonight's UN summit to discuss an open border policy that may change the trade of the free world-" Sam goes back to texting his boyfriend, smiling as T'challa sends him a bunch of pictures of Midnight, his cat. The news program running in the background, and as Sam giggles at the silly pictures his boyfriend is sending him, Steve waltzes in, decked out in all his gear.</p><p>Sam is about to say something when his phone chimes with a new text.</p><p>&gt;May have to stay in America overnight for the summit. Come Visit?</p><p>"Something interesting on there?" Steve jokes, pressing an ice cold water bottle to the back of Sam's neck and making him yelp. He swats the offending object away, frowning.</p><p>"Yes, actually. My boyfriend is texting me, and I get to see him for the first time in five months, so back off." Sam huffs as Steve laughs. "Ain't you got somewhere to be?"</p><p>&gt;&gt;Fuck yes. I'll take u out if u want. Where u staying?</p><p>&gt;The Marriot on Broadway. It was arranged for me, so I've no idea if its any good.</p><p>Sam snorts at that. It's a running joke they have, starting from when T'challa told him that all imports to Wakanda were the best quality materials available. Sam had responded with "Well, it was arranged for you, so you have no idea if its any good". Which was how he learned the T'challa hand picked all imported objects and Sam had just made a huge fool of himself in front of both his crush and the Dora Milaje.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Dork.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sam, really, but I need your attention for two seconds".</p><p>&gt;&gt;One sec. Tall, blond, and dorky wants me for something</p><p>&gt;One day I'm going to tell him you call him that</p><p>&gt;&gt;He already knows</p><p>"Sam." Steve says a little harsher, and Sam puts his phone down, sitting up from where he was sprawled on the couch.</p><p>"I'm not allowed to tell my boyfriend why I'm ghosting him? Jeez, what a world." Sam laughs at Steve's dramatic eye roll. "Seriously, what did you need?"</p><p>"I was going to tell you that I'm doing security for the summit tonight, we all are, but I mean-" Steve cuts off when Sam falls off the couch. "You good?"</p><p>"We're doing WHAT?" Sam yelps, staring wide-eyed at Steve. "Steve. I can't do security. My boyfriend is going to be there. I can't-"</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but we got pulled. The original security provider fell through, and we're still picking up the pieces from going rouge a few years ago. Besides, your boyfriend can take care of himself, and will be surrounded by the best security in the world, including you. I told you like a week ago that this might happen".</p><p>"Yeah, but I didn't think it would!" Sam picks up his phone, intending to text T'challa with the update and instead opening the messages app three times before closing it again. "Steve, I need more of a heads up than this. This feels a lot like..."</p><p>He doesn't finish the sentence. It feels a lot like a mission that went wrong a few years ago, one where both he and Steve had been brutally injured, and if it hadn't been for Steve's heal factor, he definitely would have died. Sam has been trying to stay away from situations like that, because he still gets really antsy and jumpy. And if his boyfriend is going to be there, functioning properly is out of the question. He knows that T'challa can protect himself, which is why Sam doesn't want to be near the action if something goes wrong. He will trip up everyone else if he loses it in the field, including his boyfriend.</p><p>His phone buzzing gets his attention.</p><p>&gt;Samuel? What's wrong?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Huh?</p><p>Sam scrolls back up through the messages before he realizes the bracelet T'challa gave him is all lit up. Shuri made them the bracelets, and they lit up and vibrated when one of them was anxious, the other lighting up when the beads were tapped in a certain order. It had helped them, both with flashbacks and the long distance. Sam had never been more grateful for Shuri's invention.</p><p>&gt;&gt;I'm ok now. I got kinda freaked for a second. We have to do security tonight</p><p>&gt;Oh. Will you be alright?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Yeah</p><p>&gt;&gt;No</p><p>&gt;&gt;I don't know</p><p>&gt;I'm sure I can speak to someone and get you off the security team</p><p>&gt;&gt;I can do this</p><p>&gt;&gt;It's just if something goes wrong, I don't want you to have to be worried about me</p><p>&gt;&gt;Because if something goes wrong, I will break down.</p><p>Steve calls his name, and his attention snaps up.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Are you ok to do this? I didn't realize it would be this bad for you, I can get you removed from the roster if you want." Steve sounds genuinely concerned, but Sam shakes his head.</p><p>"I can do this".</p><p>Steve seems to muse on that for a second, then shakes his head.</p><p>"No. You're clearly not ok to do this. I'm pulling you." Steve holds up a hand when Sam starts to protest. "And yes, I'm sure. You'll thank me later. Besides, you can come in the last half to pick up T'challa".</p><p>"I-" Sam pouts for a second, then takes a minute to compartmentalize. He feels frustrated, that's from being pulled, but he also feels relieved, and also the fading static of nervous energy. "Yeah. Ok".</p><p>His phone buzzes again.</p><p>&gt;Samuel, I will get you pulled. Do try to do this.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Yeah, Steve didn't give me the choice. I'm off the team for this one</p><p>&gt;Good. I'll see you after the meeting.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Yeah, ok</p><p>&gt;What were you thinking for this date?</p><p>&gt;intaka[Birdie]</p><p>Sam gives a sharp inhale when he reads the word. T'challa loves taking advantage of his language kink, and somehow the effect translates through text, though Sam's not sure how. Something about the intent of T'challa, how he never speaks without first carefully choosing his words.</p><p>&gt;&gt;That's not fair</p><p>&gt;&gt;But I was thinking about taking you out on Broadway. Plenty of shops and nightlife out there</p><p>&gt;I look forward to it, Ukhozi lwam[My falcon]</p><p>Sam has to put the phone down for a solid ten minutes before he realizes that's not going to work and he'll have to go to the bathroom. He hates that when he's overwhelmed, he swings with the direction of his emotions, because when T'challa's involved, his emotions tend to swing towards straight up horny.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Ur an asshole</p><p>&gt;&gt;Love u</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sam has been standing outside of the UN building with flowers for ten minutes, and his jacket is getting stuffy. They're running late, and as he absently plays with his bracelet, he sees it light up briefly. Shit, now T'challa's going to get worried about him...</p><p>"It ran ten minutes over!" Sam's head snaps up, his face breaking out a huge grin as he sees T'challa gesturing at him with exasperation. T'challa smiles back, drawing Sam into a warm hug, and Sam can practically feel the tension melting off of T'challa. "I'm glad to see you".</p><p>"You sound tired." Sam murmurs, and T'challa nods slowly. "We can just stay in tonight if you want".</p><p>Sam hears a scoff from one of the delegates, feels T'challa tense before he forces himself to relax. He knows that when his beloved is tired, it's much harder for him to control himself.</p><p>"I'd like that, but I want to walk there. Please?" T'challa gives him the pleading eyes of someone who physically cannot sit still without losing their mind. Sam gives a weak smile, then a broader one when he realizes something.</p><p>"Yeah, but we might make a detour. OK?"</p><p>"As long as I don't have to talk to anyone." T'challa says as Sam leads him away from the building and down the street. "That was only three and a half hours and I want to strangle someone".</p><p>"You will have to talk, but not very much and you won't have to censor yourself." Sam smiles when T'challa gives him a skeptically raised eyebrow. "I promise, ok? We have to get this over with anyway".</p><p>"Get what over with?" T'challa frowns as they pause in front of an apartment building Sam hasn't been to in a few months. He knows he should visit more often, but he doesn't. He ducks inside, pulling T'challa into the sparsely furnished lobby. A girl working behind the counter notices them, but has her back mostly turned as they approach, turning only at the last moment.</p><p>"Can I help you- SAM!" The girl behind the counter lays both her palms down forcefully, smiling widely. "You never visit anymore!"</p><p>"Hi, Cassie. Is she in?" Sam smiles a tired smile, not bothering to fake it.</p><p>"Yeah, actually, she was in Ontario last week. I think she just got back yesterday. Best catch her before she gets too crabby." Cassie winks, then  gestures to the elevator, which Sam leads T'challa to. T'challa follows him nervously, but Sam starts to relax more in once the elevator is moving.</p><p>"Who are we going to see?" T'challa asks.</p><p>"It's a surprise, but it'll be one for her too." Sam steps out of the elevator and knocks on door 1123, waiting exactly ten seconds before pressing his whole hand against the door and pushing, causing the chain to clink.</p><p>"HOLD YOUR HORSES, I'M COMING!" a voice yells, and T'challa gives Sam a quizzical look. Sam just shurgs and then the door is open, showing a tall, silver haired woman with glasses and fuzzy slippers. She's wearing a calico dress that she made herself, and Sam almost tears up a little when he sees the singed collar, something he did on accident hen he was 8 and wanted to be helpful. Her expression softens almost the instant she sees Sam, and he leans in for a hug right away.</p><p>"Hi, Mama." Sam smiles into her shoulder before turning to T'challa and saying. "T'challa, this is my mom. Mom, this is my boyfriend. I know I mentioned him a few times".</p><p>"A few times?" T'challa says, smiling when Mama Wilson snorts "More like every damn phone call".</p><p>"That's only cuz you ask! I know you wanted to meet him, so if now isn't a bad time..." Sam feels T'challa approach from behind, feels rather than sees him extend his hand.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Wilson." T'challa says easily, and Sam knows he's still censoring. Sam has to hold back a giggle when his mom swats T'challa's hand.</p><p>"Oh, enough of that. My boy obviously saw you and managed to catch your attention, so no 'Mrs. Wilson' from you. You can call me Rosie." His mom smiles easily, and he feels T'challa relax some, his bracelet buzzing less. When had it started?</p><p>"I see." T'challa stepped in, looking around the room out of habit.</p><p>"Mama, please. You'll break his brain." Sam laughs at T'challa's expression. "Mama never liked anybody calling her 'Ms.' or 'Mrs.' anything. It was always 'Rosie' for close friends and 'Mama' for family".</p><p>"I see." T'challa sounds far less panicked.</p><p>"Yeah, but we all know how you do with names." Sam giggles at T'challa's frown. "I mean, it took you how long to start calling me 'Sam' instead of 'Samuel'? Like, three months?"</p><p>"I-" T'challa almost looks offended. "Nguwe ombi kakhulu[You are the worst]".</p><p>Sam stops laughing real quick after that, but thankfully his mom doesn't notice his fumble. T'challa quickly relaxes in the friendly environment, even going so far as to start ranting about some assholes at the meeting who had protested his wearing a Pansexual flag pin.</p><p>"I mean, I can't wear a skirt, I might as well get to wear that!" T'challa doesn't catch Sam's mom's yawn. "The western world is so strange. It isn't safe for several groups of people, and yet it claims to be progressive".</p><p>"Preaching to the choir, love." Sam's mom smiles, then stands up, yawning again. "Now, I do feel bad to toss you two out mid-story, but I'm tired, and I'm about to nod off entirely. And, you, sweetheart, have more of those meetings tomorrow, so I want you well rested, ok?"</p><p>T'challa looks about to protest, but then he screws up his nose the way he does when he's holding back a yawn, and Sam takes him downstairs after saying goodbye to his mom. T'challa leans against him heavily as they walk, seeming to want to be carried, which Sam doesn't have the strength to provide.</p><p>"So, it's a skirt day?" Sam says. T'challa nods. "Might explain why you were so snippy. They seriously didn't let you wear a skirt? Like, a nice blouse and a pencil skirt- Hell, even a ceremonial dress, that counts as formal wear- Seriously?"</p><p>"It would appear that work is needed on this 'dress code'." T'challa draws Sam into an awkward hug. "I did not foresee it as problmatic. I was aware this might happen..."</p><p>"It shouldn't have to. This is one of the things the summit is meeting for, right? The dismissal of gender conformity in workspaces?" Sam smiles as he catches T'challa's nod, proud that he remembered. "That meeting is when?"</p><p>"Tomorrow." T'challa leans against him, his hand snaking down to take Sam's. They stop under a broken street light, and Sam catches T'challa's chin in his hand, directing his attention to Sam, who leans in for a kiss...</p><p>Which gets interrupted by some white racist asshole. Because of course.</p><p>"Ew, Nigger fags! Get the fuck out of here!" The asshole yells. Sam groans, but T'challa is already pulling out the nanite suit, stalking towards the guy with an intense hatred blooming from him. Sam very quietly murmurs "No, stop, come back", before pulling away from the sidewalk and joining T'challa, who has now competed the transformation and is throwing the guy around in the street. they guy has buddies, all of whom know better than to get involved, but Sam knows that at least one of those fuckers called 911, a suspicion that is confirmed about ten minutes later, when T'challa takes off the suit just as NYPD arrives. Sam almost falls asleep on the ride to the station, but he hears T'challa say something about diplomatic immunity. He vaguely remembers that what that means is T'challa can't get arrested. </p><p>Its nearly half an hour before someone from the Dora Milaje comes and gets them, scolding the police the entire time. Sam knows that if he looks as half as bad as T'challa does, then sleep will probably come easy.</p><p>It makes Sam insanely jealous that T'challa, for as trashed as he looks, is still probably more put together than he is.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> T'challa does fall asleep on the ride back to the hotel, but wakes up when Sam carries him inside, smiling as the smaller man hoists him onto his back. They pass by the diplomat that scoffed at they earlier, and when he scoffs again, Sam flips him the bird.</p><p>"Pay him no mind, intaka." T'challa mumbles, jolting awake at the sound of the press coming forward to ask questions. "Oh... Ancestors, give me patience".</p><p>"Hello, Sunny Side Tribune. King T'challa, may we ask a few questions about-"</p><p>"King T'challa, New York Times. We heard earlier that you were detained at an NYPD staion-"</p><p>"Daily Bugle, King T'challa, can you confirm-"</p><p>"Oh, for the love of God." Sam hisses as when he gets to the elevator, reporters on their heels and barking questions left and right. "They're not gonna leave until you give them something. Want me to take care of it?"</p><p>"Mhm, if you would, intaka?" T'challa mumbles into his shoulder. Sam gives a quick smirk, then turns to face the crowd.</p><p>"Hi, my name's Sam, you might recognize me, I work with the Avengers." Sam pauses, watching as the crowd slows down, anticipating more. "King T'challa will not be answering questions at this time. However, I can tell you that yes, we were both detained for disruption of the peace, and that no, charges will not be pressed. The guy already got his just desserts, more isn't needed. Now, that enough for you or are we going to have a problem?"</p><p>A hand shoots up from the back. Sam scowls until he hears a familiar voice.</p><p>"Daily Bugle, can you tell bae I love her?"</p><p>The crowd collectively turns and stares at one Peter Parker, who's holding a camera and who's boss looks ready to explode. T'challa blinks sleeply at Parker, then mutters the Xhosa word for spider, dropping his head back down. Peter grins, then steps forward, camera in hand.</p><p>"I got a job!" Peter smiles. Sam gives a quick scoff as the elevator dings, then reaches up and ruffles the kid's hair. </p><p>"I noticed. Don't be one of the vultures, Pete." Sam turns and steps into the elevator, facing the crowd as the doors close. "And I think she's supposed to be here tomorrow, so tell her yourself".</p><p>"Noted!" Peter peace signs them as the doors close and the elevator rises quickly. T'challa presses against Sam, wanting to fall asleep and failing.</p><p>"You know they aren't going to leave that boy alone." T'challa whispers.</p><p>"He's got the internship for cover, he'll be fine." Sam frowns when the elevator stops a few floors short of T'challa's, a young woman stepping in and immediately wrinkling her nose. "It's you I'm worried about. You have three more days of this at least, and some of the other diplomats seem kinda judgy. You gonna be ok?"</p><p>The young woman makes kind of a scoffing noise, but when Sam turns his head, her face is blank. T'challa makes a noise like he was startled, then relaxes. He's close to falling asleep, and Sam dreads having to go. T'challa gives a soft snore, and Sam ruffles his hair, watching the tight curls bounce back up. T'challa somehow manages to look dignified in his sleep, which, to Sam, doesn't seem fair. The doors ding as they open, and Sam takes T'challa in the direction of his suite.</p><p>"Pretty face, pretty hair, a voice like honey, good at fighting, good at sex... You're perfect. Is there anything you can't do?"</p><p>"Mmm, diplomacy." T'challa murmurs, turning his head so that his hair is brushing Sam's cheek. "Neither Shuri nor I had the patience for it. Baba was training me when..."</p><p>T'challa cuts off, and Sam knows he's thinking about the attack. Sam nudges open the door to the suite with his hip, instantly confronted with a spear head.</p><p>"Hi, Okoye. Can you grab him a nightgown? Today messed with him." Sam chuckles as the spear lowers and Okoye barks in Xhosa. T'challa moans as Sam takes him to the bedroom, protesting being put down with a very undignified whine. Sam chuckles again, ruffling his boyfriend's hair as he waits for one of the Dora Milaje to bring in a nightgown.</p><p>"Samuel." T'challa smiles tiredly at him, pulling himself up and leaning heavily on Sam. He puts his arms behind Sam's back, stroking the base of his neck with swift, light touches. Sam rolls his eyes, pushing T'challa back down against the bed. T'challa frowns, exhaustion slowing his mind. "Sithandwa, awuzange undikhumbule? Kutheni ungayamkeli nje into endiyithandayo?[Lovely one, did you not miss me? Why do you reject my affections?]"</p><p>"Wow, dramatic much?" Sam leans down and kisses T'challa lightly. "You need sleep. Go to bed".</p><p>"No." T'challa glares at Sam, who simply raises an eyebrow. "I have had the worst day in nearly four years, Samuel. I have the right to ask for sex".</p><p>"And I have the right not to give it." Sam replies. T'challa flinches, then looks down, ashamed. "Hey. I know today has been rough, but I'm not feeling it, and even if I was, I don't think either one of us would enjoy it. Plus, if we do, I'm not going to have the energy to go back to the Tower, and do you really want to have to deal with that scandal?"</p><p>"Your argument is sound, but that does not make me any less upset." T'challa glances up as a sharp knock comes at the door. "Enter!"</p><p>One of the Dora Milaje, Sam can't remember her name, sticks her head in and holds up a lavender nightgown with pink lace on the edges. Sam chuckles at it; it's so like T'challa, cool but soft, smooth yet suggestive, light and intimate. Sam holds out his hand for the nightgown, which he catches when its tossed to him. The door closes, and he turns back to T'challa.</p><p>"If I help you get ready for bed, is it going to wind you up or calm you down?"</p><p>"The second one." T'challa frowns again, then shakes his head. "Both. You... You excite me, Samuel, but you also relax me. I believe if I focus on your intention rather than your actions, I will be able to behave".</p><p>Sam smiles again, reaching for T'challa's tie and pulling it off with quick hands and placing it on the bedside table. At first, T'challa leans into the touches, pressing Sam they way he would if Sam were stripping him for sex. Sam continues pulling off clothing slowly, a solid reminder that they are not preparing for the struggle and pleasures of each other, but rather for bed. Sam knows that it helps that he's folding everything and putting it on the bedside table. They never move this slowly or carefully when desire runs hot in both of them. As Sam slips off T'challa's dress shirt, he feels the king relax, his movements slowing. </p><p>Sam does have to stop for a minute when he pulls off T'challa's pants. His beloved kitty cat is wearing silk black underwear, but it's clearly custom made; the black boxers are hemmed with lace and stuttered with sexy slits. Sam feels the heat rush to his face before he pushes it aside, reminding himself that it is *not* sexy when his boyfriend has to repress himself.</p><p>"Well, this explains why you were just snippy rather than about to bite someone's head off." Sam murmurs, barely restraining the urge to croon.</p><p>"If you don't hurry up, I might get ideas about you staring." T'challa replies easily. Sam scoffs, then starts folding the pants. Once he's done, he pulls off T'challa's socks and chucks them in the corner. The socks can handle it.</p><p>"You know what I think?" Sam says as he pulls the nightgown over T'challa's head.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I think tomorrow, you should wear whatever the hell you want." Sam pulls the nightgown and eliminates any wrinkles. "Make them see that this is something that affects everyone. Sometimes, it's easy to get lost in your own head when something doesn't affect you. Show them that it's not a 'them' problem, it's an 'us' problem. Make sense?"</p><p>"Again, your argument is sound." T'challa smiles as he lays down. "And perhaps it would be good for me. They would not risk barring me based on my clothing when such an argument is being discussed. It would sound to the world that their decision has already been made".</p><p>"Yeah, that's not something they'd want to broadcast." Sam lays next to T'challa, listening as his boyfriend talks about how the next few days are going to go. Vaguely, he thinks that he should probably text Steve and let him know he'll be late, but he doesn't, opting instead to listen as the sound of Xhosa fills the room.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sam blinks slowly against the blinding light. He could have sworn he closed the curtains last night...</p><p>Pink lace on a lavender background swims into his vision. He glares at it, aware on some level that the presence of that garment should bother him for some reason. Then, the switch flips, and he bolts upright, swearing.</p><p>"Shit!" He barks, jumping out of the bed and nearly slipping on his jacket. He had meant to go home last night, he hadn't meant to stay. Shit, shit, shit, the press was gonna have a field day. He is vaguely aware that T'challa is sitting up behind him, but Sam hardly notices as he races into the bathroom, yanking out his phone. "Shit, shit, shit, I meant to go home".</p><p>"Samuel." T'challa's grip on his shoulder is firm, but not painful. It brings Sam back, which in of itself shocks him; normally he can catch the spiraling before it starts. T'challa draws him closer, placing a hand on Sam's chest and pushing slightly, forcing him to exhale a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.</p><p>"Breathe." T'challa urges, and he does; Sam takes a deep breath and holds it, then exhales slowly. A few more and the hand on his chest is gone, the hand on his shoulder turning him as it falls away. "Good. Can you tell me what happened?"</p><p>"I- I don't know. I woke up and I guess I got freaked cuz I hadn't meant to stay. I don't know".</p><p>"Perhaps you were dreaming again. Sometimes you lose track of where you are".</p><p>"I don't think so. I can't remember what I was dreaming about but it wasn't bad, and I only really lose track during nightmares." Sam frowns. He hates when he can't figure out why he freaked out.</p><p>"You are calm now. That is what matters." T'challa smiles at him, then pushes him towards the bathroom door. "Now, as long as you're here, be helpful and go pick out something for me to wear. I trust you remember our conversation from last night, and I don't trust Okoye to pick something entirely acceptable".</p><p>"Ima tell her you said that." Sam giggles at the towel lobbed in his direction. "Ok, ok, I'm going".</p><p>Sam finds Okoye and tells her what T'challa said, and she seems to agree. They go through a host of choices before Sam and Okoye finally agree on a dark red evening gown and a long, knitted, cream coat with pockets. He and Okoye do not agree on the shoes, but after Sam pushes against heels(There's a good chance T'challa will be standing frequently, and heels are bad for you), Okoye finally settles for a pair of black ballet flats. Sam brings the whole outfit to T'challa's room, walking in on the toweled king.</p><p>"I brought ya something." Sam says, hanging the outfit on closet door and placing the shoes beside it. "You might want a pair of tights or something for these shoes. I'm going to go shower".</p><p>Sam showers quickly, wanting to be out of the building before the press can pile up and ask him a bunch of questions they have no business asking. He dresses quickly, and moves to leave the bathroom, instead slamming directly into T'challa as he opens the door. And damn, he looks good. The wine colored gown is clearly a custom order, it fits him perfectly, reaching nearly to the floor and stopping just past his ankle. There are cinches at the waist that pull the dress against him, accenting his hips. There is a single thigh slit on the left side of the gown, but it does not show underwear and is again of a respectable length. The thin straps at the top are hidden by the coat, the warm color stark against the darkness of the dress.</p><p>"You look..." Amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, handsome. Sam doesn't even know what word to choose, he's so overwhelmed. T'challa smiles, the silver nanite holder around his neck the only reminder that the black panther suit is still with him at all times.</p><p>"Well?" T'challa urges Sam to finish, which snaps him out of his staring. "I look...?"</p><p>"Incredible." Sam decides. But that's not enough, so he keeps going. "Beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking, handsome..."</p><p>"Stop. My ego is inflated enough." T'challa laughs as he draws Sam into a hug. Sam smiles, breathing in his boyfriend's scent, the familiar swirl of cinnamon and cardamom calming him.</p><p>"You look amazing." Sam repeats. "I missed you".</p><p>"I as well, intaka. Now, you need to get dressed. I'd hate for you to look bad when the press takes pictures." T'challa laughs when Sam's face screws up. "I know it isn't pleasant, but it will be fun, watching them lose their minds. After all, we've never confirmed what they suspected, yes?"</p><p>"Oh my God. You want to reveal us." Sam sits on the bed, thinking. After a minute, he nods. "Yeah. Yeah, we should probably do this. Ok, gimme the suit".</p><p>T'challa watches him the whole time. Sam makes a mental note to get revenge for that. The suit is dark blue with a red tie, and it fits Sam perfectly, which means it's one of the many things Shuri has used his scans for. Once he finishes, they go downstairs for breakfast, Sam pushing heavily for a breakfast place nearby that he really likes.</p><p>"Please? They've got some of the best donuts in New York, and hotel food is nasty." Sam sees how T'challa is pretending to ignore him, and decides to play dirty. "Please, ikati[kitty]?"</p><p>T'challa goes stock still, and Sam breaks out in a huge grin. He's won, he knows it. Then T'challa slams him into the elevator wall and kisses him, rough and deep, before letting go and fixing his dress. Sam takes all of twenty seconds to realize that T'challa did that to shut him up, and all of five seconds after that to realize it worked.</p><p>"You little-" The elevator doors open and Sam quickly fixes his outfit. Can't be looking flustered right now. He struggles to keep pace with T'challa who is striding towards the dining area, his head held high against the growing number of stares. "That was mean".</p><p>"You'll survive." T'challa responds smoothly. It is not fair at all that he can be so well put together right now. One of the reporters Sam say hanging around the entrance of the hotel starts to approach, but is cut off by a sudden blur of movement.</p><p>"Heads up." Sam says, ducking to the side so Shuri plows into T'challa instead of him. T'challa manages not to fall over, but his look of shock quickly becomes one of familiar irritation. He's about to say something when Shuri starts swearing in Xhosa.</p><p>"Wow, ok, uza kundiyeka ndiwele ngoluhlobo, sidengendini. Ndiza kuyo yonke le ndlela ndizobulisa kwaye yile mibulelo ndiyifumanayo?[Wow, ok, just going to let me fall like that, you stupid asshole. I come all this way to say hello and this is the thanks I get?]" Shuri picks herself up before rounding on Sam. "And you, you little pain in the ass, you did that on purpose! I was going to drop you so that somebody would finally get an excuse to dip you, but nooooooooo!"</p><p>"Shuri, nceda, sikarhulumente[please, we're in public]." T'challa groans. Shuri grins at Sam, who rolls his eyes.</p><p>"And how are you, Samuel?" Shuri drags out his name, clearly mocking T'challa.</p><p>"Yiyo le nto ndingazange ndikuzise naphi na[This is why I never bring you anywhere]".</p><p>"I'm good." Sam smiles. "Bae wanted me to tell you he loves you".</p><p>"Bae needs to understand Ima break his heart." Shuri cackles. The reporters that were closing in are now far more interested in the princess, so Sam has time to return to T'challa's side.</p><p>"Excuse me, king T'challa. Sunset Press. May I ask, in the most respectful way possible, what the heck are you wearing?"</p><p>"I believe it's a satin evening gown, though I'm not certain. It may be silk." T'challa looks amused by the reporter's squawking noise. "That wasn't the answer you were looking for, was it?"</p><p>"I-" The reporter steps back, confused.</p><p>"That being said, I'm aware that this may seem strange for you. In Wakanda, anyone many wear whatever they want without fear of judgement. It has always been as such." T'challa gives a small shrug. "I do understand that is a concept that you wouldn't be familiar with. It was very strange for me when I was told that the dress code for the summit excluded the possibility of dresses or skirts for those who identified as male".</p><p>"You were expressly told you couldn't wear skirts or dresses?" A new reporter surges forward, dragging a familiar face forward. Peter grumbles until he sees Shuri.</p><p>"Fre Sha Vaca Do." Shuri giggles, and Peter smiles before retorting "I thought you were Bae!"</p><p>"I am hella fam, boy." Shuri laughs as she draws Peter into a hug. "It's good to see you, bug boy!"</p><p>The reporters do Sam and T'challa the favor of focusing on Shuri and Peter from that moment forward.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sam goes home after helping the Dora Milaje drop T'challa off at the meeting hall. This discussion is one Sam wants to watch, and he knows that despite the fact all of the meetings are being filmed, this one will get people's attention.</p><p>Sam is watching a YouTube channel called "Urban Reports", and it's clearly being narrated live by a young man. He sounds bored until T'challa steps into his line of sight. Sam can relate to the young man's excitement. He got excited to see T'challa all dressed up, too.</p><p>The live stream is ahead of where he is, but Sam wanted to see the reaction to how T'challa was dressed. Several more well known news stations had surprised him with their obvious bias, but this channel gave him the reaction he was looking for.</p><p>"And here we have the King of Wakanda, T'cha- HOLY SHIT!" Here the narrator pauses, then exclaims very loudly, "SLAY, QUEEN! YOU HELLA GORGEOUS!"</p><p>"Oh my God." Someone else mumbles offscreen. The camera moves with the narrator as he suddenly becomes very interested in the whole ordeal.</p><p>"Holy shit! Ima break character for a moment and say, Damn, was not expecting anyone to do that. Fuck, he hella gorgeous. Right, anyway, King T'challa has just arrived in the most badass evening gown I've ever seen and- Chat, gonna be honest, I can't stay neutral about this. This is a huge deal, and longtime fans will definitely know why, and I gotta say I'm damn near gonna cry. Chat, look at this. Look at it! Look at his- OH MY GOD!"</p><p>Sam watches as T'challa shrugs off his jacket and reveals a flawless painted Pansexual solidarity flag on his back, starting at his shoulders and trailing down until the dress covers his back. Sam starts laughing then, along with the narrator and his cameraman. T'challa turns, notices the press, and is clearly about to say something when the cameraman, whose voice is much rougher, shouts "SLAY, QUEEN! WE STAND IN SOLIDARITY! PAN PRIDE!"</p><p>T'challa's movements are fluid, his shoulders relaxing, his smile becoming more genuine. He waves at the two young men, then continues inside. Sam manages to find the comments from that moment, and is pleasantly surprised by what he finds.</p><p>*Ew, that bitch really gotta flaunt it?</p><p>*Shut up, Karen, you're just jealous you can't look that good</p><p>*I didn't know the king of Wakanda was Pan</p><p>*I think he's got a boyfriend actually</p><p>*Lol, that old theory? You don't seriously believe that</p><p>*No, for real tho, this is hella important. Like, they're discussing gender rights today. Do you have any idea what that dress is going to do to the conservative narrative?</p><p>*Ew, Nigger Fag</p><p>*Ew, Racist white boy. @Mods, Block that shit</p><p>*@Mods, get them haters off</p><p>*#SlayQueen</p><p>*#T'challaTheBitchSlayer</p><p>*@Mods, #PanIconT'challa</p><p>*@Mods, #MenWearDressesToo</p><p>*@Mods, #TodayWeStandInSolidarity</p><p>*#TodayWeStand</p><p>Sam smiles at the increasing number of hashtags reading "Today We Stand". He fastforwards the livestream to find his beloved speaking, having just started a speech.</p><p>"I know that the ideas of the past are strong. I know that tradition is a guideline, that it is the core of every nation in every land. But I also know that change is a force which cannot, which must never, be stopped. You cling to your ideas of the past, and they poison you. They poison your society, and the people within it. There are children here who hurt themselves because they are told who they are is wrong. There are children who fear for their lives. There are children, forced into the husk of an adult, forced to grow before they are ready. There is fear, and hate, and bigotry and it must stop now. You rely on tradition. I respect that. But when your tradition has become toxic, you must let it go. Do not poison the future of your society simply because you disagree with it. You are hurting millions." T'challa pauses, then continues, this time quieter. "You are hurting me. I cannot imagine living my whole life in a country that could easily kill me for how I dress and who I love. I come here to speak to presidents and kings and queens, and I am not afraid of the people on the street, but rather I am afraid of you. I fear that you will not listen, because your bigoted and twisted ways shape me into a monster. I fear you will harass me, because you do not see me as a leader. I am afraid that your views will not only hurt me, but hurt the whole world, that your hate will drown out my words, and as such, my hope for a better world".</p><p>Sam feels admiration flooding his chest. He can see how hard it is for T'challa to talk about this, knows first hand about how powerful his fear of not being taken seriously is. He's heard many rants about how he can't dress how he wants in America, because the diplomats and senators will stop seeing him, and start seeing his clothes.</p><p>"You will not hurt me. You may drown out my words, but no injury will befall me. So I speak, I speak on behalf of those who cannot, and I pray you hear me, because no person should ever be afraid for something that is not wrong." T'challa swallows, then sits down, clearly distressed. Half a minute later, Sam's phone buzzes.</p><p>&gt;That was terrifying</p><p>&gt;&gt;I saw</p><p>&gt;&gt;I'm proud of you</p><p>&gt;I may have made a few enemies</p><p>&gt;&gt;Sucks for them</p><p>&gt;Intaka, please. I am afraid. I do not wish to be seen only by how I dress or who I love. I wish for a better world, but I cannot reach closed minds</p><p>&gt;&gt;Deep breath</p><p>Sam watches the screen, watches T'challa frown at his phone. He pouts, briefly, and Sam texts him again</p><p>&gt;&gt;I can see you, asshole. I'm watching the livestream. Deep breath</p><p>T'challa glares at his phone, then at the camera, then obeys, taking a deep breath before releasing it. Sam smiles, then finds a post on Instagram with the "Today We Stand" hashtag and forwards it to T'challa.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Thank you. I found something you might want to see. Ur welcome</p><p>&gt;Thank you?</p><p>&gt;Oh</p><p>&gt;Thank you</p><p>"You're welcome." Sam smiles at the screen before sending the message off, watching his boyfriend smile at his phone.</p><p>&gt;&gt;And if you're not too tired tonight, I was thinking dinner, a movie, and the chance to get that lavender nightgown on the floor</p><p>&gt;&gt;Unless you'd rather keep it on and watch me?</p><p>&gt;Samuel, I'm trying to work</p><p>&gt;&gt;Revenge for this morning and a promise for tonight</p><p>&gt;Stop</p><p>&gt;&gt; Or what, Kitty cat? You gonna punish me?</p><p>Seeing T'challa turn bright red on national television was the best thing Sam had ever gotten out of teasing him. Well worth the teasing he was going to get later.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Last day!" Steve chirps as Sam glares tiredly at the coffee machine. Sam grunts, then fills his coffee mug and blinks lazily at the tv. There's a parade going around, reporters talking about the new ruling in gender equality and expression, and T'challa's at the forefront, smiling and waving in one of the cutest sweaters Sam's ever seen, the knitted folds bunching in his lap. Sam absentmindedly licks his lips when T'challa tugs the sweater down. He can think of a few other places he'd love to see that sweater, and none of them are on T'challa.</p><p>"Sam, you're staring." Shuri giggles at Sam's blank look. "Look any harder and you'll be drooling, too".</p><p>"I have the right, don't I?" Sam sips his coffee, gazing at T'challa's gorgeous smile. He's thinking about texting him something dirty when the video feed suddenly cuts out. Sam blinks at the sudden change.</p><p>"Friday, what happened?" Sam asks the AI.</p><p>"It appears the station you were watching lost visual feed. It appears other stations are having similar problems." Friday answers, and Sam suddenly feels his heart drop into his stomach. "I'm attempting to access any visual broadcast. If I may, Mr. Wilson, I suggest you sit down. You heartrate is extremely elevated, and you appear to have difficulty breathing. Continued behavior in this form will result in loss of consciousness".</p><p>"Yeah, ok." Sam blinks and he realizes he's next to the couch. When had he moved forward? He looks up and suddenly the room is spinning. He's still reeling from the shock, and he really should sit down, but he can't seem to move. T'challa could be in danger, he could be hurt, or worse. Sam is finding it hard to breathe, and his chest is tight.</p><p>A vibration on his arm is just enough for him to surface, just enough to make him sit down before he passes out. He glances at his wrist and sees his bracelet, lit up and vibrating. T'challa's alive, at least. It wouldn't be doing that if he was dead.</p><p>In the six minutes or so it takes Sam to calm down, he takes stock. T'challa is probably wearing the black panther suit, which means not only is he fine, he's also probably taking care of whoever did it. Sam is more distressed by the fact that he can't see what's happening than the fact T'challa was in trouble briefly. It's the not knowing that's getting to him. But he can live with it as long as his bracelet doesn't go out. Or if he gets contacted first.</p><p>"Sam!" Steve rushes in, suited up and ready to go. "Sam, there-"</p><p>"I know." Sam does a quick mental tally, then shakes his head. "I can't do this one. I'll be in way too deep".</p><p>"Ok. Let me know if he calls or texts or anything. I'll let you know how he is once I've got eyes on him." Steve is gone with that, and Shuri is joining him, terrified and shaking. Sam walks her through what's happening(Much easier than dealing with his own emotions), then keeps an eye on his phone.</p><p>Thirty minutes after they lost visual, his phone buzzes. Sam snatches it off the coffee table, opening the message as tears blur his vision.</p><p>T'CHALLA:<br/>
&gt;I've been instructed to contact you.</p><p>Sam sighs in relief, handing the phone to Shuri so she can see he's ok.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Probably should have texted your sister first</p><p>&gt;I was trying. I have been told it was possible she left her phone elsewhere and that she'd be with you.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Yeah, that can happen when you suddenly lose contact with the people you love</p><p>&gt;I'm sorry for worrying you.</p><p>&gt;&gt;You better be sorry. Had me damn near passing out</p><p>&gt;This must be a bad time to mention I broke a rib, then.</p><p>"Oh my God." Sam dissolves into laughter, barely managing to hand Shuri the phone when she asks what's wrong. "Oh my God. I'm gonna kill him".</p><p>&gt;&gt;Oh my God. Are you serious?</p><p>&gt;Would I joke about a broken rib?</p><p>&gt;&gt;No...</p><p>&gt;&gt;But you would to relieve tension</p><p>&gt;Samuel you cannot seriously be doubting me right now</p><p>&gt;&gt;I'm not!</p><p>&gt;You absolutely are.</p><p>&gt;I'm extremely offended.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Ok, ok</p><p>&gt;&gt;So how bad is it?</p><p>&gt;...I'll survive.</p><p>&gt;&gt;That doesn't answer my question</p><p>&gt;It's fractured. It will most likely heal in a few minutes.</p><p>Sam snorts. T'challa having the heal factor does help calm his nerves, especially because he's far more rational than certain others with the same powers.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Such a drama queen</p><p>&gt;I resent that. I am most certainly not dramatic.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Not in public you're not... ;)</p><p>&gt;Samuel</p><p>&gt;I will end you.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Please do</p><p>&gt;SAMUEL.</p><p>&gt;PLEASE.</p><p>"What are you doing with that look on your face?" Shuri makes a face of mild disgust, and Sam knows he's supposed to feign innocence, so he does the exact opposite.</p><p>"Sexting your brother. He fractured his rib, but he should be good by the end of today." Sam smiles at the face of horror Shuri makes. "That not the answer you were expecting?"</p><p>"I did not need to know that!" Shuri shouts, standing and stalking from the room, Sam's laughter chasing her.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Please what? If you're going to beg, you have to be more specific</p><p>&gt;SAMUEL I AM IN PUBLIC!</p><p>&gt;&gt;That is not my problem</p><p>&gt;If I have to give a speech and I have an erection, I will kill you.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Ooh, scary kitty</p><p>&gt;&gt;Gonna hurt me?</p><p>There is no response for several minutes. Friday brings up a news channel and Sam gets to watch footage of the attack; several EMPs were detonated at once as bulletfire was opened on the cars in the procession. T'challa jumped in front of a young diplomat from Germany, who flinched and appeared to be crying. Eventually, his suit starts shimmering purple, and he surges forward, taking the gun and letting the guy smack it, sending him flying. Sam is smiling at the screen when his phone buzzes again.</p><p>&gt;I hate you.</p><p>&gt;&gt;No you don't</p><p>&gt;No. I'm not speaking to you.</p><p>Sam frowns, then scrolls back up through his texts, finding the one he's thinking of. If he's right, he'll definitely be paying for it later. Of course, that's kind of what he wanted.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Aw, is the scary kitty horny?</p><p>&gt;Samuel. I have an erection and I have to give a speech.</p><p>&gt;&gt;It's not my fault you get going so easy</p><p>&gt;YES IT IS.</p><p>Sam can't stop laughing at that text for several minutes.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Hi, Kitty cat." Sam smiles at T'challa, who is trying very hard to be upset with him. Sam saunters over and pecks his kitty cat on the cheek, drawing him close. T'challa scowls at him, but a faint light comes to his cheeks as he does so. "Aw, are you still mad at me?"</p><p>"Ndiza kwenza ukuba ubandezeleke ngendlela endibandezeleke ngayo, emva koko ndiya kukusasaza ndikwenze isicelo sobomi bakho.[I will make you suffer the way I am suffering, and then I will spread you out and make you beg for your life.]" T'challa smiles cruely at him, intentionally continuing in Xhosa. "Kwaye xa ndigqibile ngawe, xa sendiyifumene indlela yam, uya kukwazi ukungandiweli. Ayinguwe wedwa onokutsala iqabane lakhe[And when I am finished with you, once I have had my way, you will know not to cross me. You are not the only one who can pull his partner around]".</p><p>"You're doing that on purpose, but jokes on you, I'm into that shit." Sam leans in for a kiss, pressing himself against T'challa, but the king pulls away, a shit eating grin on his face. Sam gets a little irritated by that, but he knows he deserves it.</p><p>Except all throughout dinner, T'challa keeps ignoring him. And he keeps pushing all of Sam's buttons; speaking Xhosa, touching Sam's legs, referring to Sam as "Birdie". And it's all played off as an accident, accidently touching his thigh, accidently tugging his belt loops on his jeans, accidently slipping into Xhosa. And it's driving Sam crazy. It's driving him bonkers, to the point where he has to stifle a whine when T'challa "accidently" touches the inside of his thigh for the sixteenth time. Except the whine actually does come out when T'challa pulls his hand away, a short, stifled gasp that ends in Steve turning and staring at him. Sam pretends he spilled water on himself, but it doesn't help, as his dick is now rock solid and he physically cannot leave without broadcasting exactly how much distress he's in. T'challa stops for maybe twenty minutes, and Sam actually does start to calm down, but when they start to move to the couch, T'challa runs his fingers down Sam's back, and the ensuing whine is impossible to disguise as anything else.</p><p>"You sure you're doing ok, Sam?" Steve seems genuinely concerned, but he can also see how Steve is purposefully keeping his eyes above the waist level.</p><p>"Samuel, if you are distressed, I can help you get ready for bed." T'challa says, pulling out his full name, and Sam knows he's two seconds from snapping.</p><p>"That would be great, actually." Sam decides that if T'challa wants to play that game so bad, he'll find out just how hard horny Sam snaps. He leans heavily on T'challa, who at first doesn't seem freaked out. Sam allows himself to stumble a few times on the way to bed, lightly touching his head. T'challa slowly goes from a high and mighty attitude to concerned.</p><p>"Samuel?" T'challa says as they enter his room. Sam is aware his breathing has become labored, heavy with the strain of desire coursing through his veins. He looks at T'challa, who has shut the door behind him, and Sam sees concern. It won't be there soon. "Are you sick?"</p><p>"Yes." Sam slams T'challa against the door and kisses him hard, and that is when he finally snaps, the heat that was building in the pit of his somach flooding him. He pushes T'challa against the door as his tongue invades the king's mouth, grouping and pushing and grinding his body against T'challa's. T'challa is overcome, but does manage to push him off just long enough to speak.</p><p>"Samuel, you need to learn that your actions earlier today-" </p><p>"Shut up." Sam pushes T'challa against the door again, yanking his belt away and throwing it across the room, fumbling with T'challa's zipper and grabbing his ass. T'challa tries to protest, but Sam starts pulling his sweater over his head and when he breaks the kiss, T'challa can't seem to speak. "You never tease me like that unless you're ready to handle the aftermath, you hear? I love you, kitty, but when I snap, I snap hard, and I'm not stopping for anyone. Now, are you going you fuck me until I can't move, or do we both have to go to bed unsatisfied?"</p><p>T'challa's eyes look darker; his pupils must have expanded quite a bit. Breathlessly, he nods, then kisses Sam again. Sam kisses back, rough and sharp, stopping only to pull T'challa's sweater off. They start to move backwards towards the bed, but by the time they actaully get there, they're both naked and Sam has both his hands around T'challa's dick, pulling hard. Somehow, T'challa regains control of the situation and shoves Sam against the bed, pinning him and opening him up as roughly as possible. And Sam fucking loves it. It hurts like hell, but he hasn't been fucked this hard in five months, and God he's pent up, he can barely stop himself from moaning when T'challa bites him. For as much as T'challa manages to hold him down, he still feels a rush of pleasure every time his hips jut up and bump T'challa's rock solid package.</p><p>He's not sure at what point he actually takes over again, but eventually he decides he's had enough foreplay and flips himself, pushing his ass against T'challa's hips.</p><p>"Make me feel it in the morning." Sam says, and when T'challa doesn't immediately respond; "T'challa. Fuck me now or you're sleeping on the floor".</p><p>"I need to get the lube-"</p><p>"T'challa. Now." Sam pushes his ass against T'challa's hips again, and T'challa pushes against him, entering him slowly, moving and hitting his prostate within seconds. Sam barely has enough time to let out a gasp before T'challa's thrust catches something and he's crying out in pleasure and pain. It hurts, it hurts so bad, but it fells so good, and Sam keeps getting closer and closer to an orgasm that never seems to come. T'challa thrusts into him again and again and again, and Sam can hardly take it anymore, it hurts so bad, it feels so good. He's feels the pressure growing and suddenly its releasing, pumping out of him in thick white ropes as he moans and gasps.</p><p>When he starts to come back, he's vaguely aware that his ass should not hurt that bad, but he feels super spaced out, almost drunk. Everything is fuzzy in his head, but he feels so good, and his beloved is next to him, equally spaced. Sam reaches out and cups T'challa's cheek, waking him up a little. At first, T'challa seems confused, but then he seems to come to his senses, smiling at Sam. He mumbles in Xhosa, and Sam picks up the words "lovely" and "Birdie", and for as worn out as he is, his dick gives a small twitch. A valiant effort despite it completely faailing and having no chance of sustainability. T'challa continues to mumble in Xhosa, which is fine, Sam's used to that, but something he says catches Sam's attention.</p><p>"Wait, say that last part in English?" Sam asks, still completely out of it.</p><p>"Um..." T'challa scrunches his face up and thinks about the translation. "I want you to come back with me to Wakanda. I want you to live in the palace with me".</p><p>"Oh." Sam had thought he'd translated it wrong, but as he thinks about it, he find he already knows what his answer will be.</p><p>"I mean, only if you want to, I-"</p><p>"Fuck yes, I want to!" Sam sits up, which is a spectacularly bad idea for several reasons. "I mean, the long distance was getting tiring. Humans aren't meant to go five months without sex".</p><p>"You could always get yourself off." T'challa mumbles. Sam loves how easily he gets sidetracked after sex.</p><p>"It's not the same. Plus, I'd get to see you every day, and that's better than the sex." Sam smiles at his tired boyfriend.</p><p>"Is it really?" T'challa frowns, his still tired brain trying to work out what's being said.</p><p>"Yes. The sex is amazing, trust me babe, but I miss seeing you. I'll come live with you." Sam hugs T'challa, stroking his back slowly. "Plus, I miss my cats".</p><p>"I think sometimes you love those cats more than me".</p><p>"Who told you?"</p><p>"Shuri".</p><p>"Mm. Traitor." Sam snuggles next to his boyfriend, letting himself take in the scent of cinnamon and cardamom.</p><p>He doesn't even remember falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>